Ayo Nonton Kohaku!
by Sarfase
Summary: Light dan keluarganya mau nonton Kohaku di NHN, niiih! Eh, ternyata yang lain juga pada nonton! Okeh, ni fanfic pertama Author di fandom Detnot! mind to R n R?


Title : **AYO NONTON KOHAKU!**

Summary : Light dan keluarganya mau nonton Kohaku di NHN, niiih! Eh, ternyata yang lain juga pada nonton!

Characters : Light, L (Sebenarnya sih semuanya, tapi karena maksimal dua, ya udah dipilih aja main characters detnot :D)

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Rated : K, tapi mungkin naik jadi T tanpa alasan

Disclaimer : Detnot punyanya TO dan TO :))

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, kata-kata berantakan, jayus, typo, kecepeten, de el el dah.

Ni khusus buat taun baru :))

Selamat membaca!

\(^_^\) (/^_^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakaaaaaak!" panggil Sayu pakai mikrofon mushola.

"Apa?" respon Light dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ayo siap-siap!"

"Siap-siap apaan?"

"Aduh! Masa lupa sih? Kita 'kan mau ke NHN!"

"Ngapain?"

"...NONTON KOHAKU..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yap!

Sekarang tanggal 31 Desember! Ada yang tau artinya? Ulang taun Raye Penber! #plak! Emang bener sih Raye ultah pas akhir tahun... Tapi... Yang lebih penting... DIKIT LAGI **TAHUN BARU**! Sesuatu yang bisa dirayakan bersama, ga kayak ultahnya Raye #ditampar orangnya.

Light sekeluarga mau nonton Kohaku niiih... Sayu yang fansnya Hideki Ryuga uda ga sabaran, sedangkan Light yang sukanya sama Misa juga ga sabaran. Sampai di NHN, Light n friends, salah, Light n family duduk di kursi tengah. Maunya sih duduk di kursi VIP tapi sang Ayah lagi bokek ^^v

"Yup, untung ga telat!" Kata Light si anak pertama.

"Ya, untung banget! Aku mau liat Ryuga pake kimono!" Kata Sayu girang.

Soichiro si bokap sama Sachiko si nyokap cuma tersenyum menunggu Kohaku dimulai.

Sementara menunggu, ternyata di sebelah Light duduklah seseorang berpenampilan gelandangan berambut item, bermata item berkantung mata item, berbulu item, berkulit item, berketek item #plak! Yah pokoknya 3 pernyataan awal bener tapi 3 pernyataan terakhir hinaan semua. Siapakah orang tersebut? Jeng, jeng, jeng! Ternyata dia adalah detektif terhebat dunia, L! Eh, kalo L mah bukan duduk namanya... Tapi jongkok kayak orang buang air... #digaplok L.

"Lho? L juga nonton?" Tanya Light.

"Iya, aku pengen ngeliatin Misa Misa," jawab L santai sambil ngemut jempol kaki, salah jempol tangan.

"Duh, aku jadi jeles," kata Light.

"Iya ya... Misa 'kan cewe lo," kata L sambil megang-megang bibirny sendiri. Euuuh sekseeeeeeh :D (maklum author cewe).

"Ga nyangka lo suka liat cewe," kata Light sambil sandaran. "Gue kira mata lo cuma bisa liat kasus... Eh, ternyata... Bisa liat cewe juga lo!"

L menatap Light. "Emangnya ni mata berkantung gara-gara apa?"

"Gara-gara Kira," jawab Light sekenanya.

"Salah! Ni mata berkantung gara-gara bokepan malem2!" #author digaplok L's fans dan L-nya sendiri.

Sachiko dan kekasihnya yang setia sampai mati (ampun gila lebay amat!) Ndengerin percakapan Light ama L. Light-nya langsung disuruh duduk jauh2 dari L soalnya L suka bokepan.

"Light! Kamu nggak boleh punya temen kayak gelandangan gitu! Bertemanlah dengan teman yang baik," nasehat Soichiro yang mengandung makna mendalam.

"Lho, tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!" Bentak Soichiro.

Light yang ga berani sama bokapnya, akhirnya diem aja.

Sekarang di sebelah Light ada anak yang penampilannya kayak habis bangun tidur. Raumbutnya ubanan, kulitnya putih, bajunya putih, celananya putih rada biru. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kemejanya kelonggaran, celananya juga. Siapakah dia? Jeng, jeng, jeng! Dialah the next L, Near!

(Readers : Aduh kasian banget sih deskripsinya Near!)

"Halo mas," sapa Near pada Light.

"Halo Near," sapa Light balik. "Lama ga ketemu, sobat,"

"Kamu juga lama ga ketemu sama dua teman baikku ini," kata Near sambil nunjukin Matt ama Mello yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ooooh... Halo!" Sapa Light.

Mello menyapa ganti Light dengan dingin tanpa ramah, sedangkan Matt sibuk maen game.

Okeh Readers, kita berpindah sudut pandang dari Light ke Near.

"Eh Matt! Lu mau nonton apa maen game? Kalo maen game keluar aja sana! Suara tombolnya ganggu tauk!" Bentak Near.

"Iya, iya..." Kata Matt. "Ni anak makan coklat terus, napa nggak lu bentak aja sekalian?" Matt nunjuk-nunjuk Mello yang lagi makan coklat dengan lahapnya, sampai air liurnya menetes dan lidahnya yang basah menjilat kesepuluh jari tangannya yang berlumuran coklat... #author digaplok Mello's fans.

"Mello! Makanmu belepotan kayak ayam aja! Bersihin sana! Ngganggu mata aja!" Bentak Near.

"Emang ayam belepotan? Seingetku ayam nggak punya bibir deh..." Mello membela diri.

"Uda ga usa banyak omong dah! Cepet beresin!" Suruh Near tereak-tereak pake toa sampai semua penonton ngeliatin Near.

"Geh, malu aku..." Kata Near sambil nutupin mukanya.

Readers, mari kita berpindah sudut pandang...

Seorang pria berwajah standar tapi cakep (?) duduk dengan perasaan nggak sabaran. Di sebelahnya terdapat empat temennya yang mukanya ngganteng alias nggak ganteng #maksa.

"Iyeeeei! Misa misa ai lof yu!" Teriak pria berwajah ganteng bernama Matsuda tersebut, ketika Misa maju sebagai pemandu acara.

"Hoi, Matsuda! Jangan teriak-teriak! Malu aku punya temen ndeso kayak kamu!" Temennya Matsuda yang rambutnya kribo warna-warni #boong bernama Aizawa memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya..." Kata Matsuda. "Aizawa, liat tuh. Ide, Mogi sama Ukita bengong ngeliatin Misa Misa,"

Aizawa menoleh ke arah tiga serangkai Kepolisian yang tadi Matsuda omongin. Mereka, maksudnya Ide, Mogi dan Ukita, mengeluarkan ekspresi kagum nan bernafsu mereka... Gairah dan hasrat mereka menggelundah, menandakan bahwa mereka mulai bernafsu untuk... #plak! Ni author nafsu amat sih!

Di sebelah Matsuda, selain Aizawa ada 3 orang bule lagi duduk nonton Kohaku. Ada 2 cowok sama 1 cewek. Beruntunglah Matsuda, coz yang cewek di sebelahnya persis. Mana ceweknya sekseh lagi.

Readers, pengen tau siapa 3 bule itu? Okeh, Authors kasi tau petunjuknya yah!

#kalo Readers males baca lewatin aja sampe jawaban teka-teki ini.

Yang cewek rambutnya agak panjang dan pirang, tingginya 180 cm-an, cantik, bikin Matsuda berpaling dari Misa dan mukanya berekspresi serius.

Kalo cowok yang sebelahnya si cewek, rambutnya setengah pirang setengah ubanan, badannya gede berotot kayak soldier dan mukanya berekspresi serius. Bajunya cuman celana sama kemeja putih.

Kalo cowok yang satunya lagi, rambutnya item dan mukanya biasa aja. Dia pakai baju jas sama celana yang satu warna.

Sudah tahu siapa mereka?

Mereka adalah... Jeng, jeng, jeng!

Trio SPK ; Halle Lidner, Rester dan Gevanni!

Selamat bagi para pemenang quiz, anda sekalian mendapatkan hadiah uang tunai sebesar 10 juta Rupiah! Jangan lupa, pajak dipungut 100% yah!

Readers : Yah.. Sama aja ga dapet!

Okeh, balik ke cerita...

"Huh, mukanya Amane biasa aja, masih cantikan aku," kata Halle angkuh.

"Hah? Masa sih? Perasaan cantikan dia deh dari pada kamu!" Kata Gevanni.

"Yeah, kau betul, Vanni!" Kata Rester.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Vanni! Itu nama cewek tauk!" Gevanni rupanya ga terima dipanggil kayak gitu.

"Hey, terima saja apa yang diberi! Rester telah memberi panggilan cantik untukmu... Masa' mau kamu tolak, sih?" Kata Halle, balas dendam gara-gara perkataan Gevanni yang menyatakan bahwa Misa lebih cantik dari Halle.

"Ya udah deh aku ngalah..." Kata Gevanni, walaupun dalam hati ia masih merasa kesal.

"Ahi ahi ahi!" Rester ketawa kayak Bernard Bear. Readers uda pada tau kan? Yah, badannya juga pas buat jadi Bernard... #digaplok Rester

Di samping 3 bule tersebut, selain orang-orang kepolisian, terdapatlah sepasang kekasih yang nonton Kohaku sambil pegangan tangan. Sambil yang-yangan mereka nonton pertunjukan yang baru dimulai. Yang cewek mukanya biasa aja, yang cowo apa lagi. Tapi muka mereka nyampur antara Amrik sama Jepang, jadi rada mix gitu. Siapakah mereka? Jeng! Jeng! Nggak lain adalah... Naomi Misora dan Raye Penber!

"Sayang, selamat ulang tahun, yah," kata Misora. Suaranya digenit-genitin biar keliatan cewek. Yah, Naomi emang rada tomboy sih.

"Makasih ya say," kata Raye tersanjung.

"Ntar kita nangkring di cafe dulu, ya... Ada yang mau kukasih ke kamu, nih,"

"Apaan sih say?" Raye penasaran.

"Aaaaada deh..."

Sementara mereka pacaran, 3 serangkai SPK menatap mereka dengan iri.

"_Enaknya punya pacar. Gue ajah cantik-cantik gini masih single,_" kata Halle sirik dari hati.

"_Jiah, beruntung banget tuh pasangan! Udah saling menemukan teman hidup... Gue ajah udah 42 taun masi single!_" Rester juga nggak kalah sirik.

"_Waduh, ni orang keenakan pacaran... Ga liat apa ada orang sirik! Gue ajah imut-unyu gini masi single!_" Ternyata Gevanni juga sirik.

Yupz, sodara-sodara... Mari kita pindah sudut pandang ke seseorang yang nonton sendirian di kursi paling atas...

"Jiah, gue nonton sendiri, kagak seru!" Cowok berambut seleher nan berkacamata itu mengeluh. "Cewek gua selingkuh, bonyok gue uda mati, temen-temen juga pada bikin acara sendiri... Sebeginikah penderitaanku, Kami-sama, atau lebih tepatnya Kira...?"

Dari perkataannya, kelihatan jelas bahwa dia adalah Teru Mikami, yang hidupnya dijadikan cerita berjudul 'Derita Seorang Pria' #plak!

Yah, karena cerita Mikami ga penting, (dibunuh Mikami's fans) mari kita pindah sudut pandang ke Misa yang ada di panggung...

"Selamat malam semuanya, nggak kerasa taun baru tinggal dikit lagi," Sapa Misa di awal pertunjukannya. "Saya, Misa Misa, menerima tugas sebagai pemandu acara Kohaku kali ini. Mohon bantuannya!"

Di belakang Misa banyak artis jejer-jejer kayak ikan pindang, menyapa semua penonton yang ada di sana. Sayu sampai pingsan ngeliatin Hideki Ryuga secara live alias langsung.

"Mari kita nikmati dangdut dari Hideki Ryuga-san yang berjudul 'Keong Racun', salah, 'Mari Bergoyang'!" Kata Misa selaku pemandu acara (yang suka salah).

Lagu pun diputar dan nuansa dangdut pun bergelora di stasiun TV NHN. Hideki Ryuga mulai menyanyikan lagu dangdutnya dengan suara emasnya. Habis Hideki Ryuga nyanyi, gantian Misa nyanyi. Misa nyanyiin lagu yang judulnya 'Jandaku Kelewat Bugar'. (Readers : Lagu apaan tuh? Author : ngasal gapapa 'kan? Suka-suka gue). Orang-orang pada salah paham, ngirain tuh lagu keroncong. Padahal aslinya Misa bikin SKJ 20xx, jadi kalo nyanyi harus pake senam biar bodi sehat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nggak kerasa uda 3 jam orang-orang pada nonton Kohaku.

Kini saatnya peniupan terompet!

Misa selaku pemandu acara menghitung mundur sampai taun baru tiba. Light, Sayu, Sachiko, Soichiro, L, Near, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Aizawa, Ide, Ukita, Mogi, Rester, Halle, Gevanni, Raye, Misora, Mikami dan penonton lainnya deg-degan ga sabaran nunggu taun baru.

"Ayo itung bareng-bareng!" Ajak Misa mengajak para penontonnya.

"...3..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...2..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'BLAP!'**

**.**

Tiba-tiba mati lampu! Keadaan stasiun NHN gelap gulita.

Namun sedetik kemudian...

'Sriiiiing!'

Muncullah lampu kerlap-kerlip dalam kegelapan. Warnanya berganti dari merah menjadi oranye, dari oranye menjadi kuning, dari kuning menjadi hijau, hijau ke biru, biru ke ungu dan ungu kembali ke merah. Lampu-lampu lain yang sama juga menyala, membuat stasiun NHN semakin indah... Light kagum dengan lampu-lampu tersebut, tak terkecuali para penonton lainnya.

"Indah..." Ucap Light terpana.

Kerlap-kerlip tersebut bergerak, berkumpul ke satu sisi kemudian membentuk sebuah tulisan 'HAPPY NEW YEAR'.

"Kereeen..." Komentar L sambil terus mengemut jempol.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala kembali dan semua orang meniup terompet sambil berteriak,

**.**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyalami keluarganya, Light menyalami L, Near, Mello dan Matt. Tak terkecuali orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya, yang duduknya berada di dekatnya. Orang-orang kepolisian bersalaman dengan SPK dan duo FBI. Mikami yang ga punya temen pun bersalaman dengan semua orang yang sekiranya ikut merayakan tahun baru...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang bersalaman.

Tak peduli apakah saling mengenal atau tidak.

Tak peduli apakah saling bermusuhan atau berteman,

Tak peduli dengan yang muda atau dengan yang tua,

Tak peduli dengan yang perempuan atau dengan yang laki-laki,

Tak peduli dengan yang kaya atau yang miskin,

Dan tak peduli dengan yang sama agama atau yang berbeda agama...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sesaat semua hati menyatu,

Menantikan pergantian tahun di tengah malam.

Dalam sesaat semua orang merasa akrab,

Karena memiliki perasaan tak sabar yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baik maupun jahat,

Semuanya telah mengisi.

Mengisi tahun 2010,

Mengisi tahun berhari 365,

Mengisi tahun berbulan 12,

Dan mengisi dunia di tahun 2010...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima Kasih untuk semua orang yang telah mengisi tahun 2010 kemarin.

Semoga semuanya dapat kembali memiliki perasaan tak sabaran yang sama pada tanggal 31 Desember 2011 besok..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, satu lagi.

Ijinkan Author bilang 'Happy New Year' untuk kalian semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Okeh... udah selesai bacanya, Readers? Gimana kalau Readers review, biar Author semangat bikin fanfic?


End file.
